koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luxun
Welcome It was getting kind of lonely here, good to have you aboard, lets keep this alive :) Dabigbozz42 03:57, 22 November 2007 (UTC) People As of right now, you, me, and an occasional annon, none of the other users, even the founder User:Whopper, have been on in months. Dabigbozz42 21:21, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Your right about DW6, i remember reading that KoeiWarriors got their highest numbers of people online, but while people like Warriors, perhaps the concept of a wiki seems...nerdy. im hoping i can get some converts on Youtube as there is a community there. As for the youtube vid code, it took me about an hour to figure out that putting youtube in front of the link embeds it, im still learning wiki too but if you want some tips, id be glad to give them, one ill say is that you can write headers like this, Header , so u dont have to put spaces. Anyway, lets see if we cant clean this place up so it can become a quality wiki. Dabigbozz42 00:36, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Tips Just some general wiki info to keep in mind. *If its the name of someone or something, put it in [[]] *When signing, u can use ~~~ to leave Dabigbozz42, or u can use ~~~~ to leave Dabigbozz42 01:00, 23 November 2007 (UTC) On making new articles: *If its not that long, just stick on a stub template with , so we can remember to add more. *Make sure another page links to it. *If you can, add a category with Category:Category Here, a list of the current ones is but if you think of a new one go ahead and make it. *EDIT: Just remembered that you should bold (said italisize in the summarys cuz im stupid) the name at the very beginning of a page using Name here Thats all i can think of off the top of my head, if u need more info feel free to ask or look on the wikia help, but hope these help If you get the time I made some infoboxes for characters and battles that I would like some feedback on, so if you get a chance just look at Template:Infobox Characters and Template:Infobox Battles and see if we need to add anything Dabigbozz42 18:49, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Templates heres the codes, just paste and fill in the fields with the equal sign, ill add these to the template pages as well: Pictures as you can tell, not all the character pages have pictures, and some are from diffrent sources, but before uploading more, we need to decide which type we want, the artbook ones like you uploaded, or do we want the more cg ones that were being used, and i was just wondering your opinion Yes, I agree we should have the artworks as well, ideally we perhaps have a little gallery section for each character showing designs throughout the series, but for now i guess we should have the cg's as they show what the characters actually look like in game Dabigbozz42 18:55, 24 November 2007 (UTC) A warning I just made seperate infobox's for the diffrent forces so that they can get their own color scheme, so if ur putting on a character infobox, instead do and there is just 1 for the other characters Dabigbozz42 19:42, 24 November 2007 (UTC) School I got exams coming up in a few weeks too, so no worries. Dabigbozz42 01:37, 27 November 2007 (UTC) good to have you back :) sadly, now I am swamped and dont have much time to contribute, but ill try to free up some time this weekend maybe :) srry, my settings had reset so i didnt realize that i wasnt logged in wen i left that comment Dabigbozz42 23:17, 24 January 2008 (UTC) while you were gone Whopper returned and a proposition to become a more general KOEIWarriors wiki has been made, which you can see here. Since it seems inevitable that the games overlap, and we already were somewhat covering the other games, thanks mostly to you, this seems like a good idea to me but it would be good if you gave whopper your opinion, as hes the admin, so we cant really do much without him :) Dabigbozz42 01:15, 25 January 2008 (UTC) : Well, it seems like a good idea expanding to koei content in general to me. :) Whopper 22:55, 6 February 2008 (UTC) btw sorry for my long absences, long hours. Thanks! Thanks for the welcome, my good friend! Yourself and I share the same interest in Dynasty Warriors! - Rogue Sergeant 15:38, 1 March 2008 (UTC) DW6 I will indeed add you when I get the will to hook it up online and play that way (Im scared that if I dont power up most of the characters, I'll get decimated..I actually know that :P) But I recommend before getting it, you study the renbu system and controls on forums here and there..I didn't do that, and it took me forever to get to playing musou ;). Whopper 00:10, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Don't worry about it, I know what that's like, often I just dont think about them much at all either and lose interest, but its great to have you back, our editor count is getting higher so things are looking up :D there are things to update you on, but i cant think of them off the top of my head so just ask if something pops up. actually, the one thing to know if youre adding sw articles; when you upload the image for it, be sure to name it something identifiable (ex.no sw2 art) just so we know what it is, and categorize it, like in my example it would be Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Artwork Images. anyway, still good to have you back, we need to get you to meet the new guys lol :) Dabigbozz42 18:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) yes and ive also got an aim, but my messenger is mylott@hotmail.com, my aim is the same as my wiki name Dabigbozz42 19:31, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Kudos My, my you've been busy lately. Kudos on the new pages! Hey maybe we'll hit 500 pages and get a star on our wiki name. Moogle Buddy 00:10, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Hello I don't know if we ever got to meet... but just wanted to say that you're doing a great job. ^_^ That and hello. ^_^ Anyhow, I hope to see more of you around. If you were the person I'm thinking, it's great to have you back. --MySoundtrackArmy 04:38, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back Luxun, I don't know if we spoke much before you left (2 times I think ^_^), buy regardless, I hope you're back to stay.--Aeonlord92 Anyhooo! You are the person I was thinking you were. ^^ So yeah. Wopper, Dabigbozz and me all have AIM. We do like to talk a little off here so if in the off chance you wanna say hi, I'm SickOfTheWorldXD. ^_^ (Don't let the screenname fool you... I was very emo at the time. >,< AIM That was MySoundtrackArmy who asked you that, not me. He just forgot to sign his name. ^_^--Aeonlord92 Yeah. Sorry about that. ^_^ Ha. I do have MSN but I am never on it... I have no friends on it so I figure why bother with it. Most of the people I talk to are on AIM anyhow. Please though, IM me when you see me online. ^_^ -MySoundtrackArmy ^_^ Vandal fighting Hey Luxun, I noticed that yestrday you made a problem report because of the vandal article 'Zhang liao' and wanted it deleted. Right, if a vandal creates a bogus article replace the content of the page with and it will be put in a category where all deleted articles are. Dabigbozz and I will then get round to deleteing it ASAP, okay? Admins have the power to delete articles so there's no need to bother a member of wikia over these matters, like I said just let Dabigbozz or me know by puting on the page.--Aeonlord92